Le nouveau, pas si nouveau que ça!
by YoussiE
Summary: Je n'ai pas de résumé pour l'instant c'est un tout petit OS ,assez dérangeant et space à ce qu'on m'a dit,sur LE & JP


**disclamer : les perso ne sont pas à moi et cette fic n'est malheureusement pas réelle!**

**ooOO0OOoo**

**__**

**_Le nouveau qui n'est pas si nouveau !_**

**__**

Merde je suis en retard, en retard pour mon premier jour d'école. Si ce n'est pas de le poisse ça ? Je n'aime pas les rentrées, je les ais toujours eu en horreur. C'est comme ça.

Ah qui vois-je ? le surveillant général :

- Tu es en retard !

- Je sais.

- Tu viens de rater l'appel.

- Quel drame, que faire! Je suis dans quel groupe au fait ?

- B, salle 22.

- Il y a des nouvelles têtes ?

- Oui, il s'appelle Potter.

- ... Ok, merci a plus !

18 … 19 … 20 … 21 … Ah 22 enfin !

Toc Toc, je frappe à la porte puis j'entre.

- Désolée du retard !

- Ce n'est pas grave, prenez place.

Toutes les places que je convoitais sont déjà prises. Il y a bien une table de libre devant mes amis mais je préfère m'installer aux côtés du nouveau. Tout le monde en est étonné mais bon je ne m'en formalise pas.

Ca fait 5 min que je me suis assise et rien, aucun mot n'est sorti de sa bouche. Il m'a juste regardé quelques instants puis il s'est retourné. Alors j'ai pris les devants et j'ai entamé la conversation.

- Salut

- …

- C'est la 1ère fois que tu es le nouveau ?

- Ca se voit à ce point ?

Il ne me regarde pas quand il me répond et en fait moi non plus je ne le regarde pas.

- Non c'est juste que j'ai de l'expérience en ce domaine.

- Tu sais tu me plait ( par contre là il me regarde et intensément.)

- A moi aussi (je le fixe tout autant que lui)

Il détourne son regard et continue.

- Comment ça tu as de l'expérience ? (c'est impressionnant comment il est calme ; il a la même intonation qu'il soit triste, en colère ou excité )

- J'ai été la nouvelle d'il y a 4 ans.

- Comment tu t'appelles ?

- Evans et toi c'est Potter !

- Exact comment tu l'as su ? Tu as raté l'appel

- Le surveillant général m'a donné ton nom

- Rien que mon nom ?

- Oui, il n'a pas mentionné ton prénom si c'est ce que tu veux savoir.

- Pourquoi tu ne t'es pas assises au près de tes amis?

- Parce que je voulais m'asseoir à côté de toi et puis ce ne sont pas vraiment mes amis, ils m'exploitent, je suis une sorte de confidente pour eux mais ils ne s'inquiètent pas tellement de mon état.

le cours, si cela en est un, est terminé il est l'heure maintenant de la récré.

Dans la cour je le vois passer, je m'approche et je ne peux m'empêcher de l'interpeler :

- James

- Je croyais que tu ne connaissais pas mon prénom

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça

- …

- J'ai dit que le surveillant général ne l'avait pas mentionné, je n'ai pas dit que je ne le connaissais pas.

- Comment cela se fait-il ? –même là il n'a pas l'air surpris-

- J'ai une très bonne mémoire.

- C'est vrai Lily tu as toujours eu une bonne mémoire.

- Je ne t'ai pas dit mon prénom. C'est les filles qui te l'ont donné ?

- Non

- Quand as-tu su que c'était moi ?

- Dès ton entrée dans la salle et toi ?

- Au moment où le surveillant m'a révélé ton nom

- Tu m'as toujours plu.

- Je sais.

- Je vais t'embrasser

- Je te l'autorise.

- Je n'attendais pas ta permission, c'était juste pour t'informer.

- Délicate attention ! Maintenant que je suis au courant tu pouurrais y aller, non ?

Autant il a l'air calme et froid autant ses baisers sont intenses et profonds.

- J'avais oublié à quel point c'était bon!

- Moi pas! ... Lily, je crois que je t'aime.

- Je sais! Embrasse moi.

**NA : Au cas où vous n'auriez pas tout saisi (j'ai parfois tendance à oublier que vous n'êtes pas dans mon esprit et qu'il vous est difficile de savoir à quoi je pense donc j'éclaircie les choses) James et Lily se connaissent depuis longtemps, ils étaient dans la même école avant.**

**ooOO0OOoo**

**Je trouve cette fic très comment dire ... impersonnelle. Je me rapeelle l'avoir écrite mais c'est comme si je n'étais pas vraiment moi à ce moment là! Enfin bref ca ne vous empêche pas de me reviewer, ma folie n'est pas transmissible par internet du moins jusque là... alors vous ne craignez rien**


End file.
